parenthood
by Aristania
Summary: My internet is back up. YAY! Thsi was supposed to be a mothers' day fic but since I couldn't post it without a computer I'm just making it an early fathers' day story.  Yue and Kero aren't the same as usual but it's still kinda funny. REVIEW!


This will definitely be the longest story I've ever written so I hope you like it. Remember to review and that constructive criticism

helps. Sorry for spelling mistakes and missing spaces, my computer does NOT, I repeat does NOT want to cooperate with me.

So remember, Read and Enjoy and REVIEW. Shoot me a PM if you want some add on stories and I'll gladly write them as well. And the song sucks but I really didn't know what other lyrics to use. Also I've never actually been pregnant so if there's something wrong with that just tell me.

**And the cycle begins...**

..."Mama! I remember, I remember!" Shrieked Ruby Moon into the leg of her mother Solara-

the deity of the moon- who sat in a pale white arm chair holding a still sleeping young

newborn. The effects of her pregnancy were still apparent and she seemed utterly

drained but the fair moon-maiden still made time to comfort her children. And so she

sang:

_**"Tsuki no yue, yue no tsuki you my child are still the same.**_

_**Sing along 'fore time is gone to run home to mother moon.**_

_**Follow the lighted path, It will lead you home.**_

_**Mother moon is at the end along with father sun.**_

_**Rei no sol, sol no rei you my sun beam are all the same.**_

_**Follow your sisters, follow the moon, mother and father shall find you soon**_."...

Now here's the beginning of our story.

It all starts with an all powerful magician named Clow Reed. Many know him for his

kindness and intelligence, however I know him for the little green monster lurking deep-

so deep not even he himself knows about it- inside of him. You see, when Clow came

to be a "man" by his family's standards he moved far away from home never looking

back in the hopes he could further his magic without their restrictions. And after many

strenuous months upon months of practicing and planning he was ready to do just that.

So half-past the witching hour he began his life's "greatest" work.

**In the moon capital of Lier...**

Women sang as solar soldiers prepared for their prince's wedding day.

"Rei! Where are you!" Solara yelled from her post atop a conveniently placed flag pole.

"My lady you must get down before- dare I say- you injure yourself!" One of the Solar

warriors shouted from down below. However the princess was determined to find her

hard-headed prince "charming"- Rei was anything BUT charming in her eyes- BEFORE

she was due to walk down the isle. This apparently frustrated the guard because instead

of continuing to try and reason he simply used his fire to shoot up in the air, grab Solara

(Yue) and land gracefully back on his feet holding a formerly very irate, but now very

unconscious moon-princess. "What the HELL do you think you're doing holding MY bride

like that!" Rei (keroberos) had managed to come upon the guard as he was walking through the city

trying his damnest to find who had called him in such a shrilly and irritating voice that was

yet as pleasant to the ears as the soft pitter-patter of a song birds painted wings and the melody it

produced. He was honestly shocked- especially since he had just thought that about the "stuck-up" princess Solara.

The guard was stuttering out excuses but Rei would hear nothing of it on his wedding day, "Besides,

Solara was probably being stubborn again any way." He thought wryly to himself so he simply let the guard

off with a warning to NEVER do it again no matter what.

The guard happily obliged just thankful to be permitted to keep his head another day.

The ceremony hall was packed with solar and lunar nobles alike. Everybody who was anybody was

there to see the marriage of the current prince and princess.

The minister droned on and on to the beat of the ceremonial drums as Rei and Solara said their

vows then waited with disgust for the moment of truth. The sealing kiss. They weren't really keen on an

arranged marriage but this was tradition and neither wished to accept a spouse so one was chosen for them

to assure an heir was respectively produced. They had been child hood friends who had never wished to act

on their feelings- which they were too blind too see, of course. The very same feelings they would very soon

never be able to act upon- or so was originally assumed.

Their vows and necessities completed, their lips mere inches apart. All was ready until...

...Magic began to swirl around him creating a vortex. Clow could feel the spell working and it was

exhilarating to say the least...

...Solara was screaming and Rei was attempting to fight the spell that bound him in it's clutches.

Their hands almost met but before they could touch the young couple were pulled further away

from the other. All went black...

Clow had passed out during the duration of the spell and was met with quite a surprise when he awoke.

There, on the ground lay an angel all in white with a weeping young lion cub nuzzling it- no him- gently.

Clow was confused so he tried to comfort the lion- whom he later named Keroberos. It didn't work.

In fact it made things worse! But Clow tried his best and over time both beings became quite loving companions.

The two were never apart and this disturbed Clow because Kero did it purposely to keep his MASTER

away from his sibling Yue. Clow never did find out why his sun-guardian was so protective before he died

but he supposed that was how things were meant to be and left it at that since not even Yue himself seemed

to know or for that matter want to know.

**Present...**

"Ummm...Rei", "Li." The two women muttered nervously. Their corresponding husbands looked up from what they were

doing, silently encouraging them to go on. Solara continued for both of them since it was obvious that Sakura was too

nervous to do so. "We're pregnant, both of us." Solara whispered, however it practically echoed in the silence of the room.

Both men shared surprised looks then promptly passed out on the carpet. It had been about a month since then and

the boys wouldn't stop nagging them about being more careful and staying in bed. For example:

"Sakura, don't do that!", shouted Li to his wife as she attempted to cook breakfast around her swollen stomach.

"Do what!", she called back. "THAT!", Li insisted as if Sakura Kinomoto- Star card mistress- was incapable of a

few house hold tasks just because she was pregnant. Li had been worrying over every little thing since she had

gotten her sonogram, and also found out that due to being related to Clow Reed might also end up something close to

an uncle.

Shortly after their fight with a demon named Marz( Review and tell me if you want me to write a separate story about this)

Sakura and the rest of the group had found out that inside of their bejewled earrings Yue and Keroberos carried two other

-more powerful- beings. The pair were in fact their true selves before they were given physical forms. Lord Rei and Lady Solara.

Sakura instantly warmed up to them and their bond became even closer. Solara was a kind and gentle spirit, much unlike

her daughter Ruby (Rubellia)- of whom she chose to leave in the dark until the time was right as she put it. Rei was just like

Keroberos except that he didn't eat as much and he only played video games when challenged. They lived with us for

a year or so before we all gathered in the family room one day to discuss the child issue. They had a surprise for us too though

because like Sakura, Solara was pregnant. Sakura was overjoyed that she wasn't the only one and Solara was glad to have her mistress' support.

It appeared the children would actually be both girls, born twins to different mothers. Solara said that it was a sign of power

when a witch was born on the same day- let alone the same instant- as a moon princess and that they usually ended up

very gifted. It was also said that they were most likely destined to be really good friends in the future.

Sakura was ecstatic at the thought of this and simply couldn't help but hug her guardians.

**eight months later...**

"We promise we'll be fine, now go!", Sakura yelled before kissing both Rei and Li on the cheek sweetly. She and Solara had felt

overwhelmed lately from all of their mothering and had decided they wanted a break. Their husbands- yes, the heavenly deities

did eventually get to finish their wedding which was so RUDELY interrupted- had been rather paranoid about leaving them as of late

but they were eventually talked into going on the one condition that someone come to stay with them for the week long "vacation"

they were being forced to take. The women of the house, of course, didn't say who would be staying the week but their spouses

trusted their judgment- mostly. Yue and Yukito had been separated two years prior so that Yuki could be with his To-ya, so they were on the top of the mailing, or rather calling list. Eriol had heard about the "vacation" some way or another so he was coming

over from England and would be there sometime late the next day. Everything was in motion and Sakura and Solara both were happy with their results.

"Hello!" Chimed Yukito cheerily from the front door as he stepped in and removed his shoes as was customary.

Touya followed suit but instead shouted a, "Hey ANGEL, KAIJUU! Get down HERE!' Sakura jumped and Solara nearly fell from

her bed feeling dizzy from the volume of the yell. "To-ya don't do that!" Yukito hissed. "It's not good to scare them like that.

I could hear them jumping at that from all the way down here. They don't need anymore stress than they already have."

And with his two-cents put in he marched purposely up the stairs followed by a worried and remorseful Touya.

when they entered the first room they became as pale as it's only inhabitant. "Solara, I'm so sorry! Did he scare you!"

Yukito was fussing again and probably wouldn't have stopped if the Solara hadn't answered him.

"I'm fine Yukito. I was asleep and the noise simply...took me by surprise." She said after drawing a long calming breath.

Yukito seemed pleased with that answer so after helping the queen to her feet he walked next door to rouse Sakura who was

In fact already awake due to her onii-chan's loud entrance. This really annoyed Yukito so Touya got stuck making a five star breakfast

for two people who were eating for two and one husband with a monster-like appetite. Eriol and his guardians arrived a few hours after Touya and Yukito. Spinner was actually acting something akin to excited when he saw the state of the two women. He had always preferred Yue to anyone else so Solara was no different, in fact he even saw her as a sister of sorts.

He wasn't as ecstatic about Sakura but he liked the card mistress well enough. Ruby had just entered the house after carrying in their luggage and the first person she went to see was ,of course, Solara. Seeing her the butterfly girl ran up to hug her but was stopped before she could get within one foot of the moon queen. There, in front of Solara stood an entourage of solar soldiers.

Rei's solar soldiers."REI. TAURUS .SUN!" Solara shouted in anger feeling as though her husband didn't trust her at ALL.

"Yes my love!", Rei replied dutifully after popping out of thin air accompanied by Li, who much to Sakura's dismay, irritated Rei

by adding in, "Dude! You got middle named! Your wife must be really pissed with you!" Solara cleared her throat bringing her

spouse's murderous gaze unto that of her stern expression and began to speak as calmly as possible.

"When the two of you left for vacation I was extremely clear I didn't want to see hide nor hair of you or...OR your disciples!

And yet here they are, and HERE you are! Now take them and leave before I banish you to the arid desserts of the sun!

Am I perfectly understood!" No one knew why they did but everyone in the room including Rei announced in perfect harmony,

"Crystal!" And with that said, trouble makers dealt with and back to their respective resort 'get away', Solara headed to the kitchen

to prepare dinner for their house guests. No one dared comment on the 'risks' of her cooking and for this she was thankful.

After dinner Ruby and Yukito helped the girls into the tub and also helped them to get cleaned off before bed.

After the incident with Rei's men Solara was content to say that they would truly be alone with their guests now without interruption.

The days flew by in this order until Friday had arrived and it was time for everyone to go home. It had been a nice visit but there

was something not quite right with the girls so they couldn't leave their bed without feeling utterly ill, not even long enough to say

good-bye. Eriol had just left for the airport and Yukito was in the car waiting for Touya to finish checking up on the mothers-to-be.

Touya had spent his tuition on med-school and was a very accomplished MD and surgeon. Just as Yukito was thinking this he

heard a shout from inside as Touya called him to try and catch Eriol before he boarded his flight.

Solara's water had broken and as had Sakura's not a second later. They were going into labor. The first signs of contractions

were begining and Rei and the gaki were too busy starring to be any help in this situation. He needed some serious help but

they honestly needed it more. Perhaps he should prescribe a good therapist after all of this 'trauma' was over?

"Hello, Eriol Hirinaganizawa speaking." Eriol answered his cell phone with a heavy British accent. "Eriol, we need you to hurry

back as quickly as possible. They've both gone into labor and Rei and Li are no help at all!" Beep... and he was gone.

"Yukito? Yukito! Driver turn around please. We need to return as soon as possible." Ruby and Spinner looked at their master

quizzically as the driver followed command and went back the way they came. Upon arriving the trio rushed in to find Li crying

and sucking his thumb like a big baby, Yukito pacing and Rei having a nervous breakdown in the corner, consoling himself

by cultivating mushrooms. Eriol face palmed. "Well, where are they!" He demanded, shouting so loud Yukito jumped at the

sudden intrusion to his thoughts. "They're upstairs. Touya's trying to deliver two children at once and I'm quite worried which is

why I called. That and he said to because he needed more help than those two hopeless wonders." He said while motioning

behind him to the frightened males who had obviously never felt so powerless. Eriol exhaled deeply before going to help Touya

leaving his guardians in the makeshift waiting room with the others. It had been half an hour and the people in the 'waiting room'

were getting anxious, especially the soon-to-be-dads. "Are they done yet!" ,"What's taking SO LONG!","HONEY I NEED YOU!"

was all that could be heard from the first floor when finally their pleas were answered. "We're done. You can go in and meet your

new daughters, and in your case Ruby, sister. Ruby stood there gaping at this information. "S...sis...ter?" She queried bewilderedly.

Before she new it the moon butterfly had been ushered into a room in all pale blues, purples, and white. There in the center

of the room reclining in a pale white arm chair was her supposed mother holding a newborn wrapped all in silk and gauzy materials

alike. "Come here child, I sense your lack of understanding and I can fix that for you." Said the women tenderly. Obediently Ruby

came to a seat by the legs of the chair, thus the legs of the sweetly smiling, seemingly young moon maiden. Taking her child's

relaxed position as a sign to go on Solara placed a delicate hand over her daughter's face and allowed the memories to flood her.

During the multitude of flashbacks Ruby saw many pieces of songs she had once sung without knowing from where she had heard them. Images of laying in her crib in Lier listening to her mother read, her mother standing over her crib allowing her lunar locket to dangle just out of reach before lowering it for her to grab hold. She thought her mother always seemed so nice. Well now she new

for sure why Rei- no her papa- wasn't at the same stages of insanity as Li. This wasn't his first time. Though she personally thought

that he was still totally over-reacting. Once the visions stopped coming princess Rubellia regained her true form, a little girl of no more than eight wearing a simple pink gown. and dropped her head to her mother's lap starting to cry, "Mama! I remember, I remember!" Shrieked Rubellia Moon into the leg of her mother Solara-

the deity of the moon- who sat in a pale white arm chair holding a still sleeping young

newborn. The effects of her pregnancy were still apparent and she seemed utterly

drained but the fair moon-maiden still made time to comfort her children. And so she

sang:

_**"Tsuki no yue, yue no tsuki you my child are still the same.**_

_**Sing along 'fore time is gone to run home to mother moon.**_

_**Follow the lighted path, It will lead you home.**_

_**Mother moon is at the end along with father sun.**_

_**Rei no sol, sol no rei you my sun beam are all the same.**_

_**Follow your sisters, follow the moon, mother and father shall find you soon**_."

This seemed to calm and content the child for when she awoke she no longer felt sad inside, as if she was missing something,

but rather happy that she had found what was missing. Solara and Rei decided to leave their numbers at two and Sakura and Li

decided to not have another for a LONG time to come which greatly pleased Touya. Touya and Yukito decided to adopt and named

their new daughter Emma, May. Clow's spirit eventually moved on leaving room for Tomoya and Eriol's relationship to flourish.

Two years later they were married and at the age of 28, Eriol 54- or so he swears on his 'honor as a magician'- tomoya gave

birth to their fist and only child Elizabeth, Daidoujubuu,Hirinigazanawa. The couple spent fifty long years together before Tomoya

lost the fight with cancer and died at the ripe old age of 78 while on the way to the hospital. Li died in a car accident the very same day while trying to GET Tomoya to the hospital, his wife not being able to since she was almost nine months along with their second child. Sakura couldn't handle the stress of losing her husband and her best friend so she simply set the card spirits free, released her guardians and allowed herself to die with her child in birth. Eriol soon after lived his life as a hermit before the madness drove

him to suicide. He was found drowned in the Reed manor Koi pond five days later with a tattered picture of his late wife and a pleasant smile. Amazingly enough Touya and Yukito lived the longest out of everyone- human- before dying in each others arms one peaceful spring evening, they were both 92. Rei and Solara are of course immortal so with the help of their children trained

everybody else. Rosen- (Rah-zen) The baby moon-princess- grew into a beautiful young lady and

started her career as an actress and model. After 40 years or so of this she retired with her parents in Hong-Kong. They lived in the house of their physical 'birth' until the Hirigizaniwa and

Kinomoto lines died out. They returned to their respective cities to govern after that.

Everyone accounted for, check! But don't forget, people reincarnate so the cycle is going to start all...over...AGAIN! Eventually.

Well hope you enjoyed. Shoot me a review if you have time, Okay bye!


End file.
